I Dream of Ginger
by albe-chan
Summary: Fantasy becomes reality one night for Hermione when she walks in on the Weasley twins. SEX. SLASH. TWINCEST. THREESOME. FWGWHG. MATURE. ONESHOT. For I'm Just Drawn That Way.


**I Dream of Ginger**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and TWINCEST (keeping it in the family) and MULTIPLE PERSONS DOING IT (threesome)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **a little fic I am doing for the birthday of the two hottest, identical trouble-makers Hogwarts has ever seen, or will see. Metaphorically speaking of course. So here we are!! Happy birthday Fred and George!! Cheers.

PS. – This is also (I think) the first, first person story I've done…gwah wish me luck. XD

XXX

I dream of ginger. Ginger hair, and bright baby blue eyes, and naughty mouths, ravaging me and making me want to go insane.

And invariably, before I reach my dream orgasm, I wake, panting, stiflingly hot, and sweating, with my panties soaked through and my nipples hard and straining at my pyjamas.

So I do the only thing that allows me to get some damned sleep. I sigh, and my hand smoothes down, into the waistband of my panties, sliding a finger into myself. My eyes fall shut, and once more, I am bombarded by ginger hair (always the ginger hair) and identical smirks, and in a matter of seeming minutes, I am gasping and arching and coming at last.

It's like a ritual; I dream of the Weasley twins and their ginger hair, and wake up, only to have to finish the job myself. Always wishing, as I lie there, floating back to Earth from the heights of ecstasy, that I could be with them. Just once. But alas, never would I dream of mentioning such a thought, so I undoubtedly spend my nights alone.

It was one stuffy evening in fifth year when everything changed for me.

I had waken from a rather vivid dream in which one of the twins took me from behind, hard and fast, and the other's cock slid heatedly in and out of my mouth. I never differentiated them in my dreams. Not that I really could in real life either…

But anyway, I had wakened, and my hand was just not doing the trick. No matter what scenarios flitted through my mind, I just couldn't make it work. Something was off.

Sighing, I threw back the covers on my bed and climbed out, my nightgown falling around my knees and yawned. Since I was up, I figured I could get a start on some Charms homework, and grabbed my book bag silently, and slipped down the stairs to the common room.

I had just reached the bottom step, and was about to open the door at the bottom, when the sounds of two people…well, having sex, reached my ears. I glanced at my faithful wristwatch. Three thirty-seven.

The sounds of the two people in the common room grew louder, and I strained to hear whom it could possibly be. I loathed thinking that because I was a prefect I just might've had to go in there and break them up…not my idea of a fun night.

So I just…listened in.

"Ohh…unh…oh yeah…" said a deep voice, grunting and panting audibly. My eyebrows went up. Okay, that was definitely a guy then, and I was definitely turned on by his voice.

"Fuck…yeah…yeah, oh fuck Fred…"

My eyebrows shot up even further at this. Fred? …As in…Fred Weasley? One half of the dynamic duo that made my knees go weak and my pussy drip? I could only hope so. But wait…the other voice had definitely also sounded male.

My eyebrows could go up no further, but if they could, I'm sure they would have. I decided I had better look and see. Just to gauge what I might have to walk in on, of course. Not because I _wanted_ to look…no.

I pushed open the door ever so slowly, until the faintest crack appeared, and I immediately jammed my eye to it. Nothing. I would have to open it further. So naturally, I did.

And then, in a rush of liquid heat to my groin and a rush of blood to my head, making me dizzy, I saw it. Fred. And George. Weasley. Together. Doing it. _IT_, it. Together. In the common room. And it was really effing hot! They were both naked, and sweating lightly, the flickering light from the fire lighting them artfully…

My hand wandered of its own accord under my nightgown. I couldn't help myself. As I watched them, mouth connected, kissing hungrily, one atop the other, thrusting frantically into the other's backside, both moaning and whimpering.

They broke their kiss as my fingers dipped into my soaked pussy. Merlin…oh God, they were so _hot_! The one on top, I guessed Fred (he always seemed a smidge more domineering and exuberant than George) pulled away, grasping his twin's hips, and fucking him roughly, making the other boy moan out loudly.

"You like that?"

"Ohh…yes Fred…oh…unh, yeah, yeah harder…oh Merlin…"

I had been right…

"Do you want to come yet?" Fred hissed pleasurably, "Or shall I keep you hanging a bit longer?"

"Please…oh god, please, I need to…c-come…oh! Ah!!"

Fred smirked, and it looked sinfully erotic. It made my womanhood quiver and clench around my fingers, and my thumb stroked boldly and persistently against my clit. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering, as Fred took George's erection, fisting it now, and making his brother gasp frantically.

"I want to hear you," Fred murmured.

"Ohh…oh, oh, AH!! I'm…I'm come…coming! I'm coming! Ahh!!" I watched as George's body went rigid; Fred's soon following, and saw the glistening jet of seed explode between their bodies. They howled their release, and I felt my own coming, my fingers working frantically as I sat on the stairs, staring at the two.

Just when I felt my orgasm closing in, the twins, who had merely been lying together, catching their breath, both looked round at me. I froze, a veritable deer caught in the headlights. Damn!

"Enjoy the show Granger?" Fred asked as George smirked along with his twin.

I looked helplessly over my shoulder in hope there might be another Granger behind me, but, alas, there wasn't. Swallowing, my hand slid from my panties, and I stood shakily.

"I take it she did, look at her, Fred."

"Too true George. Come, Granger, sit with us for a moment."

I opened the door with shaking fingers, my chest heaving and almost having an anxiety attack, stepping down the last few steps. I could only imagine how red m face must be, but I decided to ignore it. _They_ were the ones who'd been caught doing it!

"Don't worry," said George softly, "we won't ravage and plunder you."

"Unless you want us to," added Fred, waggling his eyebrows. I tried not to blush even harder at the thought.

"I, I don't-"

"Hermione, we caught you on the stairs, watching us, fingering yourself. Let's be honest here." If I weren't so shocked I would have slapped him then and there. Despite the fact it was true. Damn.

"I…I…" I was speechless, and they seemed to enjoy this fact, the sadistic bastards. So I decided to shock them. "Yeah, I was. What can I say? I was _incredibly_ turned on by watching the two of you go at it." I dropped my voice to a husky whisper. "Especially when you came." I licked my lips and smiled at their faces.

"George," said Fred, who seemed to recover first, "I do believe we have an admirer."

George merely nodded. He looked hungry, and not for food. It sent a thrill up my spine and my pussy quivered. "Oh, but I'd like to be _so_ much more than an admirer."

Fred leaned in from where he sat beside me (George still raking my body with his hungry eyes on my other side) and his lips were dangerously close. I held my breath.

"Is that so?" he murmured. A hand slid up my thigh, my nightgown bunching as it went, until the entire length of my leg was exposed. "George?" he asked softly. "What do you say to Granger being more than an admirer?"

I gasped as I felt the hand, which I assumed belonged to George, caressing me through the fabric of my panties and lips on the back of my neck. "Mmm…I say lovely idea Granger."

Then, before I could even catch my breath (they were rather good at making me lose it) Fred's lips covered mine, and his tongue was in my mouth, kissing me. I was dying. I had to be dying; _had_ to. There was no way my fantasy was coming true…

But then George slid a finger into my cunt and I decided maybe it was. He was skillful, and just as Fred broke the kiss between us, I gasped and shuddered, and came softly on his hand. His hand moved away, and I saw the digits covered in my own essence, being devoured by Fred. A dull ache rose inside me, and I realized I wanted them both, inside me, fucking me.

I stood, hastily pulling my nightgown over my head and stepping out of my soaked panties (poor things). I didn't even think to blush as the twins looked at me. I was too far gone; I wanted, no, _needed_ them, that instant.

Then things kind of got blurry. I'm not entirely sure who started what, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting on a delightfully thick cock, and one of the twins was moaning beneath me. His hands forced my willing hips up and down over his length as he stretched out on the sofa (it would never look the same to me).

"I want to eat you up Hermione" a hoarse voice whispered into my ear. I groaned at it, it was Fred's voice, I knew. His was just a hint deeper than George's and raspier and made me want to melt. Fingers pinched at my nipples, but my eyes had fallen closed so I couldn't tell whose.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand," Fred continued, and I went form vertical to horizontal as he bent me over his twin. George kept ramming in and out of my pussy, and I could feel my orgasm building; it wouldn't be long now.

"Stop," Fred commanded, and instantly, the delightful friction in between my thighs ceased. I whimpered, trying to move upright for leverage, but found both were now holding me horizontal.

"What are-" The rest cut off as Fred's long thick prick slid into me from behind. I felt like dying. It hurt bad, and deep, but it was also incredibly arousing and I felt so incredibly full that to be otherwise would make me undoubtedly feel incomplete.

He hissed his pleasure and I realized I'd been moaning. George smirked up at me, his hands parting my arse cheeks. "You like it, don't you?'

I nodded wordlessly.

His smirk grew. "I knew you would. I've been telling Fred for ages you wanted us." I blushed, but then he started fucking me again, and thoughts went out the window, along with the idea of speaking anything but pleasure.

The both moved inside me in time, one sliding out as the other slid in, and at first, it was slow and awkward, but we built up a steady rhythm until they were both pounding in and out of me and I was trapped, helpless, between them.

I came hard, my eyes squeezing shut, and clenching around both of them, their own cries sounding n my ears and only spurring me higher. Colours burst behind my eyelids, and I arched wickedly, George's cries muffled as he sucked on my nipples and Fred's muffled as he bit my shoulder. It was ecstasy and I never wanted to come down from that high.

"Hermione!" Fred called, as he came in me. I whimpered back.

"Granger? Granger!"

My eyes flew open, the book held limp in my grasp slipping to the floor, and my mouth snapped shut on my tongue. Fuck beans! There in front of me were Fred and George Weasley, both in their pyjamas, looking bemused.

"What?" I murmured sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"You were dreaming" Fred said slowly.

"And you fell asleep in the common room," George added.

I yawned, and frowned. "What day is it?"

They looked at one another and I frowned even more. They had that look. "What day is it she asks…" muttered Fred.

"April the first!" George said, looking outraged. "How could you forget our birthday?"

I yawned and stood, noticing in the process, my panties were soaked through entirely from my dream. Great. Just bloody lovely. "Happy birthday," I murmured, heading up the stairs to my dorm.

"Where's our present?" George called.

I turned, and my mind went south. "Well," I said slowly, a smirk lighting up my face, "that depends, what do you want for your birthday?"

Fred and George looked suspiciously. "Well I'd like to know what you were dreaming about just then," Fred demanded, eyes sparkling. George nodded.

"Hmm…I guess I can tell you." I moved closer to them and was pleased when they didn't back away. "I was dreaming of ginger." And with a little wave and a smile, I turned and headed back to my dorm.

Maybe Lavender and Parvati would still be asleep… I hoped so.

XXX

**Author's Note: **and there it is; my homage to the sexiest twins in JKR's universe. Hope you enjoyed it, I did writing it, and I hope the weird switch-up to first person didn't throw anyone. I think I might just have to never do it again though. Too hard. XD Cheers!!


End file.
